


On the Seine

by Papillionth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Romance, awkward teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillionth/pseuds/Papillionth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them knew what would come of a picnic on the Seine, but for now they were just going to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Seine

**Author's Note:**

> so this one is less angsty than... anything else i've ever posted. but i love thinking about them on first dates and this just came to me so. yeah.

If you’d asked Marinette Dupain-Cheng the day that she met Adrien Agreste if she would eventually be sat on the bank of the Seine watching the world go by and being fed pieces of a croissant by him she would’ve laughed in your face.

But life had a way of throwing the unexpected in Marinette’s direction, and clearly today was no exception. Not that she was complaining. Marinette had come a long way since that first meeting with Adrien Agreste, her feelings developed beyond what she ever imagined would happen, and at some point she lost the ability to form full sentences around him.

It had been the end of a particularly difficult physics lesson when Adrien pulled Marinette to the side, away from the prying eyes of Nino and Alya (Who were listening in whether the twosome liked it or not) and asked if she was free that weekend. Alya would’ve said that he blushed as he invited her on a picnic, Nino would’ve said he thought Marinette was going to pass out when she squeaked out a yes, that she’d reached an entire new shade of red.

Tikki would laugh as she recalled how Marinette spent the entire week as if she was floating on a cloud, not even Chloé could take the smile off of her face. Adrien Agreste had asked her out on a date. On the day of the date her parents could do nothing to calm her down, her entire morning a whirlwind of panic, how she survived the initial greetings when Adrien arrived at the bakery to whisk her away was something she still wasn’t sure of. 

He was considerate of her, he gave her personal space, was happy to sit in silence if she was too nervous to speak. Adrien was in no rush to push Marinette outside of her comfort zone, Nino and Alya had both explained it was simply her feelings for him and her fear of embarrassing herself around him that caused her to behave the way she did. Inside Adrien was just the same as Marinette; he just had more experience in covering it up.

If you walked past Adrien and Marinette that day as they sat by the Seine you’d have seen two blissful teenagers cuddled together, one with a fiery blush and doe eyes, the other with a tender smile of pure content.

When they walked home it felt perfectly natural that her hand would be safely in his, and the way she collapsed into his arms when he gently placed a kiss on her cheek was something he would tease her about for years to come.

Neither Adrien nor Marinette would ever have imagined what would come after a picnic on the Seine. 

But they never regretted a second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it


End file.
